vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114112-morning-coffee-talk-like-a-pirate-day
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They're green and actually hold the flavour of my salsa better. Believe it or not :3 | |} ---- ((*Drools a little* That looks amazing!)) Aye! I also be lookin' toward tha' Hallows Eve celebration! | |} ---- ---- ---- Doom buggy | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't doubt it. I've seen many a strange colored chip in my days, but most of them are black as a flag. Not all green like me sweet mordesh. | |} ---- ---- If it be Satahday, Seegah be around lookin' for sometin' tah sink my teeth intah.... | |} ---- *right clicks Koala's avatar* *left click reply* Dude, those are balloon animals. *Enter* | |} ---- I'll be thar captain! | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh I know what a doom buggy is. WildStar needs one of those. I will be working on something that resembles one once I hit 50. Sand marauder, aaaw yes. Except with psionic blades and spiders. | |} ---- I have to build a garage full of crazy war implements once the housing decor limits spike and we get a blank plug. Our skyfortress may have to wait for drop 3 anyway. With Cyco gone to deal with IRL issues, I'm sort of wary of setting up our skyfortress on another person's plot. However, I need a character that can use all the plugs and such. | |} ---- Arrgh! Ya landlubber!! We lubs ya anyhows! | |} ---- Use an alt? Or am I a special case for having almost 5 level 50s? :S | |} ---- You are a 'special case' .. but I don't think it's for having almost 5 level 50s :P | |} ---- No, I've got Evindra stocked with six characters. Three are Dominion toons I can't really play anymore as GM as a major Exile guild with a lot to do, but not ones I'd want to delete in case I ever do get the time to split between factions again. The other two I level with other people, so they're both not 50 yet. I may delete one of the Dominion characters, but I'm sort of leery of doing that. Once megaservers drop, it won't be a problem anymore; I'll just make a new character. | |} ---- ---- I see. There's not much that can be done until then. You could always use Lamenth's addon that allows you to save decor placement? @g0dcomplex: Khans of Tarkir should be sweet! I am mostly thrilled because of the fetchland reprints though. | |} ---- Oh yeah aren't we all. Those wedge colors cards are all fancy and what not, but those sweet, sweet fetches are what dreams are made of. Also, did I miss a memo about Skullkickers being a ghost town? Given most of my logins have been late in the evening but out of 121 folks, I figured at LEAST 5 would be on. | |} ---- Well, my other option is to delete Donne (who isn't that high yet) and replace him with another Exile Engineer to host the building, which will require a blitz level to 45. I'm mulling it over, but I have to make sure I'm still available to the guild. Just weighing the best ways to economize my playtime for the guild. Despite how that sounds, it's actually not a sad thing. Most MMORPGs I've played, nobody could care less where I was or what I was doing. I kind of feel like the Saddles are resting on me making the right decisions with my time right now to maximize the guild's chances of success. It's exciting, to say the least. | |} ---- ---- ---- What? Ya t'inkin' we be lazy jus' 'cause we spend a lotta time drinkin', eatin', an' stealin' 'tings from deh Dominion tah hang up in deh den mantlepiece? ... Maybe. Seegah like tah t'ink'a it as "carryin' deh payment around in deh sword 'cause I left deh wallet in deh oddah pants." 'Sides, wasn't like dey was gonna use any'a it, was dey? Why buy yaself burgers at T'ayd when ya can go knock ovah some Highbourne's holdin' 'round five-ish an' jus' eat whatever dey was settin' out fah suppah? Not like he's gonna be eatin' it, eh? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! | |} ---- It has been slow, but I think that's what Typrop expected. I think people are still reeling a bit from Scott and others leaving, and I know for me the overall game seems to be in cryosleep until the megaservers hit. | |} ---- Irony of the situation: the people who left because they thought megaservers would damage the community have damaged the community, and now some guilds are waiting for megaservers to fix that damage by providing population density. Megaservers can't come soon enough. I've already got people that want ginvites to the Saddles as soon as they arrive from their servers to the megaserver. | |} ---- :P | |} ---- ---- Yep, although to be fair, Evindra's situation is very different from other servers. The RP community saw the worst of the people who left after the Megaserver announcement. Most of my original server was already gone before they even announced Megaservers. There really isn't much that Dominion guilds can do to rebuild right now. Leveling my Exile characters, I consistently see people running around the starter and second-tier zones. On the Dominion side, Illium feels like a ghost town, let alone leveling zones. The Dominion/Exile population difference is a major issue that Carbine also needs to address. That's part of the reason why I continue to argue for changes that make playing characters on both sides more appealing. The megaserver will help, but I expect there will still be a large population difference between the two factions. | |} ---- Hey, it wasn't me. I was leveling Dominion characters before Tex took me up on my offer to take over one of the guilds. :lol: It just happened to be Tex and he happened to be Exile. Not that I'm complaining that I'm on the higher population faction. | |} ---- Extra character slot for making a Dommie!! :D oh and ARRGH! | |} ---- ---- If there was cross-faction ACCOUNT ONLY mail, I'd roll more Dommies besides the one I'm going to roll up this weekend. Yarrrrgh. Mmm. Jerk chicken... | |} ---- I don't think anyone complains about being on the "winning" team. :) I am honestly more concerned about the faction imbalance than the megaservers, but we won't know the real situation until after the megaservers. So, as you say, the megaservers can't get here soon enough. | |} ---- It's kind of sad. I actually really liked the storyline I was developing on Spenser and I really liked the Dominion's storyline. I can't figure out why people want to roll Exile more than Dominion. I'm just not complaining that they're doing it. :) | |} ---- There have been several threads about this. Consensus (as much as there can ever be a consensus here) seemed to be that the early Dominion storylines just made the faction feel a bit too evil to be comfortable with it. I think what we may see however is that more people play Dominion over time as they "finish" their Exile characters. The faction imbalance does hurt the new player experience on that side however, as well as cause problems with PvP queuing. Off to work now, have a great day everyone. | |} ---- Which is kind of hilarious as, being that I've played both, I think the Exiles are EASILY the worse faction in terms of villainy. The Dominion's people tend to be honorable and just when they're good, narcissistic and pragmatic when they're not. The Exiles tend to be doggy and determined at best and insane jackwagons at worst. And I can't even say anything, my main is Seeger. :P I mean, the Dominion itself is obviously bad because giant dictatorial hegemonies are bad and Exiles are good because scrappy underdogs wanting to finally have a home of their own are good. But on an individual level, I tend to lean Dominion. Luckily, I don't lean on an individual level because I'm an RPer, and Seeger doesn't fit in the Dominion at ALL. | |} ---- ---- :o Me thinks me not scurvy enough for this thread. :( | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks for the reminder! *goes to take care of it* Yarr! | |} ---- I feel your pain, our 10 month old puppy Rex woke me up whimpering at 3 am and I found he had a lovely case of diarrhea as well. Thankfully it's hardwood and not carpet and wasn't in the bedroom so the clean up was easy by comparison. I didn't manage to get back to sleep though and stayed up with him, he was a snuggler for about an hour and then decided he was better and wouldn't let me pass out on the couch. So instead I got my dailies done by 5 am and did some grinding for Signs of Fusion - Eldan, keep trying to reroll my dps helmet for a fire slot, 24 Signs and 12 dual hybrid power cores later, no dice... As for tonight not sure when I'll be loggin in, gotta head up to the "big city" (Regina) this afternoon for an eye exam then dinner with the misses. It'll depend when we're back, probably do some more farming if the guild isn't really up to much. Friday's are usually slow for us. | |} ---- ---- Honestly, as an Aurin it really bothered me to have to Bomb an area with the bird folks (What are they called again? They're so neat!) just to keep Dommies from getting away, even though it was holy ground. I don't mind that folks can be more or less moral than their overall faction is presented. That's something some games (SWTOR and WoW from my own experiences) did really well in different ways, and there's all levels of morality for folks in real life. But it's felt kind of forced down my throat. Which I think is why I cling to race lore more than the over-arching story lore. | |} ---- To be fair, I kind of like the dichotomy in a way. The Dominion is evil in often the best and most noble ways, and the Exiles are good in usually the worst and most ignoble ways. It's not the EVE Online dichotomy, where everything kind of devolves into a grey sludge of moral ambiguity. Luckily, both factions are kind of character driven rather than being centralized, and I think that helps the story. In the end, you kind of forget who you're playing. You're not fighting for the Dominion or Exiles, you're helping "that guy". I think that's why I tend to like the Dominion story a bit more than the Exiles. Dominion characters, even when they're being pricks, are usually interesting jerks. Exiles have a tendency to be less interesting, if at least sympathetic. That's why, I think, oddly as I hate Artemis Zin, I prefer her to Dorian Walker. It's not that I like Artemis Zin, but as a character, she's interesting. You can see that she's genuinely interested in discovery, but also celebrity. She's a rock star in the exploring business. Dorian's more of an Indiana Jones type, and not bad, but a lot less interesting as a character. I have a hard time remembering his name, most times. | |} ---- spoiler. /spoiler. without the . periods :) :) | |} ---- ---- Heheh, because Seeger's not the guy saying that. He's the guy the Dominion talks about killing their mothers, fathers, children, acquaintances, family pets, and second round huttball draft prospects. | |} ---- Thank you! <-- Forum Fail :P | |} ---- ---- I'll roll a Dommie just for you that's a Holy Dominion Crusader. | |} ---- I did have a Chua priest who believed the Eldan were gods due to technology, therefore mastering their technology would be a divine revelation. So he worshipped tech, including Eldan tech. My plan was to set up a sort of Chua church. I won't be playing him anytime soon, unfortunately. | |} ---- No. I wouldn't find a guild that's for the Vigilance. And I can't RP with myself. I'm a soulless Aurin savage unworthy of the mercy of the Six. ((If I did do that, I'd take y'all to church in a heartbeat. I love the Concept of the Vigilant Church and I'm a fan of ye old Gods. But let's face it, most people aren't into that. Like I am.)) | |} ---- Hard faction separation is just a bad idea. Making it not even matter story-wise is just rubbing it in our faces. Oh riiiiight it fosters Open World PvP. Not. That's awesome :D | |} ---- I don't have a problem with hard faction separation, personally. It wouldn't be a problem if I didn't have faction-specific responsibilities. And, honestly, if guilds could be made crossfaction, I probably wouldn't have the GM job. They'd have found someone more qualified. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Just taking off to my brother's party now. See you all either REALLY late tonight or sometimes tomorrow! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My stalker is secretly sympathetic to the Exiles, she just believes their cause won't really work out. | |} ---- ---- You should jump in with the Saddles, we've been packed for at least the last week or so. | |} ----